Twin Peaks: Between Two Worlds
by Moonage Daydream
Summary: [Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me]TP: BTW expands upon the incidents not shown fully in the film. Whatever happened to Phillip Jeffries? What were the last few days in the life of Teresa Banks like? Take a peek behind the curtain and see...


> > > > > **Twin Peaks: Between Two Worlds**

**PLEASE NOTE: _Between Two Worlds _features quite a bit of sex(nothing _too_ explicit), drugs, and violence. If you have seen the film this is based on you should already know that, and if you haven't seen the film, you probably won't know what the hell is going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me or any related characters, logos, titles, etc.**

Alright, now that that is out of the way, we can begin. This is my first fanfic. I really don't hope it shows;P Anyway, _Twin Peaks:_ _Between Two Worlds _sort of fills in all the missing pieces left hanging in the film. Phillip Jeffries, Teresa Banks, and Laura Palmer are the main characters, but Laura's father Leland has a major role in events, as does Dale Cooper and Chet Desmond. The first three chapters will introduce Jeffries, Teresa, and Laura. Than everything else will fall into place. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The Elevator**

Phillip Jeffries watched silently and smiled as the cheery but obviously tired bellhop took his bag and quickly began mounting the stairs. "I believe I will take the elevator", called out Jeffries. His voice was tinged with a thick southern accent. The bellhop turned and smiled at him in acknowledgment before continuing on. Outside, the Buenos Aires sun scorched the ground. Jeffries was glad to be inside, and in the cities finest hotel no less. He pressed the UP button beside the elevator doors and waited patiently. He was dressed in a lightly colored matching suit and his hair was combed tightly back. BING! The doors parted, revealing an empty elevator. He walked inside and pressed the button for the twelfth floor. He twirled the key to his hotel room around his finger on it's little chain. The doors closed and the elevator began to move. Jeffries felt some slight nausea. He never really liked taking the elevator, for he found the fluorescent lighting and small space far too oppressive. However, on this day, due to a slight case of heat exhaustion, he made an exception.   
  
He could feel the elevator slowly rising. Suddenly he became aware of a faint smell. He wasn't quite sure exactly what it was, but for some reason he didn't seem to care at the moment. Only one thing was on his mind: Judy. The lights above him flickered and the smell became more intense. Jeffries' nausea became overwhelming. He thought that surely he would vomit. The elevator suddenly stopped. Jeffries stumbled. After a brief silence, the doors slowly opened.

* * *

Jeffries walked out of the elevator dazed and still feeling nauseous. He quickly walked down the hall and past a man staring up at a security camera dumbly. Jeffries ignored him and continued on. Suddenly, the same man immediately broke out of a nearby room yelling. Jeffries continued to ignore him. He stumbled into a large office and immediately saw who he was looking for. Gordon Cole. Cole stood up, fumbling with his hearing aid. His face revealed how surprised he was. Jeffries heard the man who had been in front of the camera making a fuss behind him, and heard another party somewhere else talking, but their voices were distant and far away. His nausea ceased him again, and he stumbled a bit. He composed himself and managed to speak. "Well now..." The man who had been standing in front of the security camera walked in front of him. Jeffries stared at him with wide eyes. "We're not going to talk about Judy. In fact, we're not going to talk about Judy at all, we're gonna leave her out of it!"

* * *

The elevator doors opened. Jeffries stood still and stared into the filthy little room in front of him. Directly outside the elevator was a table. On one side sat a dwarf in a red suit. On the other side, a sinister looking man with long hair and a fixed sneer on his face. In the middle of the table sat a large bowl of creamed corn. Behind the table, an old woman and her grandson sat on a couch. Beside them, hopping around, was a black child with a cheap white plaster mask. The old woman's grandson had one of these same masks in his hand. On the opposite sides of the old woman and her grandson were three bearded logger men dressed for the cold. Jeffries didn't quite understand what he was seeing. The dwarf turned to him. First, there was nothing but a blank expression on it's face. Than, it's mouth slowly curved into a twisted parody of a smile.

"I...feel..that you...are mistaken... but...I still see.that you are." The dwarves voice was strange.  
It spoke in a slow slur, almost as if it were talking backwards and forwards at the same time.  
Jeffries simply stood and stared. 'What the hell does that mean?' he thought to himself. The dwarves smile slowly faded and he turned to the man with the long hair sitting across from him. "Garmonbozia". The dwarf motioned toward the bowl of creamed corn. "Garmonbozia." The long haired man closed his eyes, but said nothing. The black child wearing the mask continued to jump around. The silence in the room lasted for what  
seemed to Jeffries to be hours. Finally, the dwarf broke the silence. It's hands were rubbing the table at which it sat. "This..is..a...formica table. Green...is it's color." Jeffries slightly chuckled and pointed to the dwarf. "I am the dreamer. You are the dream." The dwarf looked at Jeffries, putting on another one of those silly smiles. "I am the dreamer...you are the dream?", asked the dwarf with an amused tone. Jeffries said nothing. The dwarf let out a twisted cackle, than turned to the long haired man. "BOB." The long haired man opened his eyes. "With this ring...I thee wed!", mused the dwarf, and then he broke out into another cackle. BOB looked angry. One of the loggers clapped his hands. The little boy sitting on the couch pointed to BOB. When he spoke, he spoke in the same odd manner as the dwarf. "Fell a victim..."

Jeffries remained silent. The little boy looked at him and whispered something. "Judy..." Jeffries blinked. "Judy..." the boy repeated, and then slowly put on his mask. "Judy...", Jeffries repeated. The boy hid behind the mask for a moment, and than peeked out. His face was now no longer that of a small boy. Instead, the face of a little monkey had replaced it. Jeffries' eyes widened. The boy replaced the mask, and then removed it again. His face had returned to normal. The dwarf clapped his hands and spoke. "Fire walk with me". One of the loggers than clapped his hands and spoke. "Electricity." BOB than clapped himself, and the walls of the rooms slowly faded away and were replaced by red curtains. BOB stood up and walked through them, the dwarf following closely at his heels. After a moment of hesitation, Jeffries followed too. He stopped in front of the curtains and touched them with uncertainty. After a few seconds of gathering up his nerves, he parted the curtains and peered at what lay behind them.

* * *

Someone had sat Jeffries down in a chair. Other voices were speaking too him, but he could barely hear them. All he was interested in was telling Cole everything, but he could feel his time slipping away. "Now listen all, and listen carefully! I sure as hell do want to tell you everything! I've been to one of their meetins'! It was above a convenience store, and then there they were." Cole, who standed beside Jeffries looked utterly lost. Jeffries turned to the man who had been standing in front of the security camera and grabbed his arm. "Who do you think this is! There _you_ were!" Cole was now annoyed. "Now I already told ya Phillip, thats Special Agent Dale Cooper!" Jeffries shook his head and screamed. "No it isn't! No it isn't! It was all a dream! We live inside a dream!" "Gordon", asked Dale Cooper, puzzled. Jeffries continued his rant. "No, no! I found something!" He suddenly clutched at Gordon's arm and began screaming madly. The lights in the room flickered. "I found something!" screamed Jeffries, and then he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Okay! Phwew! That was just the short little introductory chapter. Phillip Jeffries shall return later on in the story. The next few chapters will focus on Teresa Banks and Laura Palmer. Please R&R! 


End file.
